Snickers! In more ways than one!
by Regina Mortuae
Summary: When Greg finds out about Nick and Sara's relationship how long will it take to get around the whole lab?
1. Snickers Fun Size

A/N- I am still working on chapter 4 of forever but to tide you over here is some Snickers fun (Quite literally)

A/N- Here is some Snickers fun (Quite literally).

Nick, Sara, and Greg were in the break room when suddenly Greg starts on one of his rants, "Why do they call it the fun size? Who wants a smaller snickers bar, it's just another way of screwing Americans."

Nick laughed but tried profusely not to because it just encourages him to continue, which he did.

"I mean the king size bars THAT is what I call fun, but the tiny ones you give to the trick-or-treater's? You think they would want you to buy the big ones."

"I think that's enough, we can stop now" Sara said in a motherly tone.

"I will stop the moment that justice is served!" Greg declared and stood up banging his hand on the table.

Just that moment Grissom walked in making Greg sit down and shut up, to the relief to both Nick and Sara.

"Warrick and Catherine got called in early for a drive by shooting, and there are no other cases. I'm sure you three have paperwork you desperately need to get to."

"And on my birthday." Muttered Greg under his breath, but loud enough to hear. He hoped that Grissom would believe him even though he had already got out of a decomp last month with the same excuse.

"Your birthday was last month if you remember correctly" Sara replied with a smirk as Greg realized that she and Nick got the decomp after his lie.

Grissom glared in Greg's direction as he realized that he had been tricked, and left the room.

CSI-SNICKERS-CSI-CSI-SNICKERS-CSI-CSI-SNICKERS-CSI-CSI-SNICKERS-CSI-CSI-SNICKERS-CSI-CSI-SNICKERS

Greg, Nick and Sara were in one of the empty conference rooms doing paperwork as Greg yet again decides to break the silence, "Does anyone want something to eat?"

"We have nothing here except some stale crackers in the break room." Sara stated

"They're called VENDING MACHINES Miss never comes out of the house." Greg said trying to get Sara riled up.

Surprisingly Sara didn't seem at all angry but both her and Nick had smirks on their faces.

Greg's jaw dropped to the floor as Nick broke down laughing. "You two? Together? How long? Does anyone know? When were you planning on telling me?" Greg took a breath about to ask a thousand other questions when Catherine walked in.

"Catherine, I need to talk to you about something." Sara said and lead Catherine out of the room because she knew Greg would say something stupid and ruin her and Nicks "secret". As Sara left she gave Nick a look and he nodded.

CSI-SNICKERS-CSI-CSI-SNICKERS-CSI-CSI-SNICKERS-CSI-CSI-SNICKERS-CSI-CSI-SNICKERS-CSI-CSI-SNICKERS

A/N - Sorry if anyone is waiting for the next chapter of forever I know it is taking FOREVER!! But anyway I can't decide where it's going so it might be a while. Anyway This story will be four chapters (that might change) and I promise I will have the second chapter up by Sunday maybe Friday if I have some time. Thanks for reading! R&R!! -Luvs!


	2. Blackmail

As Sara and Catherine walked out of the room, Greg's smile grew. He knew that they wanted to keep it a secret, therefore they needed him to keep it a secret.

"Don't even think about it buddy." Nick said with a stern voice.

"Don't what?" Greg feigned innocence as he left the room, leaving a worried Nick in his wake.

Greg whistled as he walked down the hall to the vending machine. Upon arival he saw Wendy looking distraught and quickly deducted that whatever she wanted from the vending machine was stuck. "Here let me help with that." Greg offered and shook the vending machine to one side until he heard something drop.

Wendy smiled at him and said "Thanks Greg, you're a lifesaver. I haven't eaten all day." She took out the Snickers from the opening and left.

Sara - Nick - Snick - Snickers!

"Oh this is just too good to be true." Greg muttered to himself as he pressed E9 releasing his snickers bar. He headed back to the conference room.

Upon entering Greg found Grissom with an assignment slip. "I need two CSI's for a decomp near Lake Mead." Grissom looked up at the five CSI's hoping for a volunteer. "Catherine and Warrick had the drive by so you three can fight over being the person who gets out of a decomp.

Nick, Sara, and Greg looked at each other. They were silent for a few seconds before a smile came to Greg's lips.

"I think you two should go." Greg started off, "You two just work so well together. You do a lot of things well together."

Sara glanced at Warrick and Catherine before grabbing Nicks arm and leading him outside to the decomp.

This didn't go unnoticed by Catherine and Warrick and they shared curious glances. Warrick finally turned to Greg, "So what dirt do you have on Sara?"

Greg shrugged and left the room further avoiding his paperwork.

He decided to stop by and talk to Hodges. Normally he would do everything to _avoid_ talking to him, but today was different.

"Hey Hodges, what's up?" Greg asked as he leaned against the door frame.

Hodges contemplated Greg for all of about five seconds before asking, "What do you know?"

A/N I'll keep working on it. Thanks to anyone who reads it! :)


End file.
